crossbows and a 22necklace
by courtn3ys
Summary: It was Blakes mission to get to her family, when she finally finds them. she enters the most unlikely love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the walking dead, but I love it so much I wish I did. I do however Own Blake._

_First fanfic ever so please dont be to brutal (:_

"_The world we knew is gone. An epidemic of apocalyptic proportions has swept the globe causing the dead to rise and feed on the living. In a matter of months society has crumbled. In a world ruled by the dead, we are forced to finally start living."_

"God Dammit" Blake muttered to herself as she and Liam hiked towards Kings County, Georgia. It had been almost a year since she was last in her hometown. Blake remembers the day clearly, She was all ready to board her plane to New Zealand and begin her new job as combat medic in the New Zealand Army. All she had to do now was get through the heartbreaking challenge of saying goodbye to her darling nephew Carl, Sister In Law Lori, Good Friend Shane and of course her Older Brother Rick. "I'll send you postcards every week she reassured Carl. Before pulling herself out of the young boys grasp. She moved on to Lori who over the years had become the older sister Blake always wanted but never had, enveloping each other in hugs "you better ring me everyday" Lori said choking back unshed tears "i will" Blake whispered. "Hey wheres my hug" Shane teased as Blake unlatched herself from Lori and walked into Shane's open arms "I always knew you'd get out of here one day, just thought we'd leave together" Shane whispered in Blakes ear, Blake pulled back so she could look into Shane's face "Aw Shane" She whispered "We cant all be high school sweethearts like Lori & Rick". "well as long as you don't forget our deal" Shane said "deal?" Blake repeated cocking her head at Shane curiously "oh you haven't forgotten our deal have you B? You're my back up girl remember" Blake bursts into hearty laughter remembering the deal her and Shane made on the playground as children "i remember, but I don't see that happening. Girls must be falling over themselves to be with the future Sheriffs deputy" she teased. Shane threw his head back in laughter spinning Blake around in the process until the sound of Rick clearing his throat interrupted them "If you don't mind Shane, i'd like to say goodbye to my sister please" Rick said half teasing half serious "sorry brother" Shane said setting Blake down and winking at her as he released her. Saying her final goodbyes to Lori, Shane & Carl Blake walked towards her gate with Rick. "you're not going to cry are you Bam" Blake teased. Rick chuckled at the childhood nickname Blake gave him when he ran into a closed door as a child. "of course not B and ruin the strong older brother image you have of me in your head" "oh Bam, I'm going to miss you" Blake said as silent tears streamed down her face "B, I'll miss you too but I'm only ever a phone call away" Rick said as he wiped away her tears before sweeping her up into a hug. "final call for all those boarding flight 819 to New Zealand" voice boomed over the PA System breaking up the siblings hug "well I guess I'll see you later Bam" Blake whispered "Stay out of trouble B" Rick said. "I Love You Bam" Blake yelled as she began running towards her plane. "I love you too B" rick whispered back.

Blake had made it back to America a few days after the outbreak, It took her and her on/off air force boyfriend Liam 6 weeks to get anywhere near Georgia after their plane broke down in Columbus Ohio. The trek to Georgia almost killed Liam, having to stop for days at a time because of dehydration and just lack of energy. Blake was aware Liam lacked the athleticism she had but he had been nothing but a burden since the plane broke down. Blake was determined to find Lori, Carl, Shane and Rick. Praying that rick had awoken from his coma and had escaped the city together. Throughout her and Liam's trip to Georgia she had heard about the CDC in Atlanta setting up a refugee center this knowledge gave her hope that maybe her loved ones had made it to the center and she could reunite with them. After another full on week of straight hiking Blake and Liam made it to the highway leading to Atlanta "lets just camp out in one of these trees tonight Liam" Blake suggested, already tired from walking all day and night Liam agreed without hesitation. "I'm gonna go and scope out the area, see if we can maybe use one of these cars to get to kings county quicker" "okay okay" Liam muttered sleepily.

Not long into her search Blake came across the perfect car a Black SUV, quickly Blake began the task of siphoning off gas from nearby cars Blake finally scavenged enough Fuel to make it to Kings County or at least Linden County. "Liam Liam! Get up we have to leave" Blake said as she climbed the tree to where Liam was meant to be sleeping, as she reached Liam's branch and found it empty Blake resisted the urge to start screaming for Liam. She quickly checked over their weapons and noticed that nothing was missing, maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom Blake wondered, but he'd never leave without his crossbow. Ever Since he found it in Columbus he was rarely seen without it. Leaping to the ground she began running through the surrounding bushes quietly calling out for Liam, until she heard a familiar voice that made her freeze it didn't belong to Liam but to Shane Blake began sprinting towards the voice and finally stopped as she reached the clearing where Shane and a Asian boy she had never meet were standing. Both men whipped around instantly weapons raised. "Expected a better greeting then that Shane" Blake said teasingly before Shane could even think of a reply he caught Blake as she ran into his arms, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck she quietly wept into his neck as relief hit her "I never thought I'd see you again" she chocked through her tears. "Carl? Rick? Lori?" she asked not even trying to move from his arms "I got Carl & Lori out of the city, but B I'm sorry Rick didn't make it" Shane said no louder than a whisper as Blake wept harder into his neck. " I'm so sorry B, I went to get him but he was still in his coma and I would not of been able to rescue Lori & Carl if I stayed in the hospital any longer" Shane said holding back tears of his own and not once loosening his grip on Blake as tears silents racked her body."I'll take you to see Carl and Lori, we have a group on the outskirts of town" he announced as he began walking toward the car him and the Asian boy had driven out to the highway in.

Suddenly Blake stopped crying, "Liam!" Blake exclaimed, "who?" both Shane and the Asian boy chanted together "my friend" Blake stuttered pushing herself out of Shane's arms and running towards Liam s limp body a few feet away from the men "Liam, what happened" Blake said as tears pooled at her eyes once more "I heard something below the tree as I was sleeping, decided to investigate but I fell from the tree and landed on one of your hunting knives" Liam barely managed to get out as blood was flowing out of the large wound in his neck "stay awake Liam i'll do something please don't close your eyes" Blake said through her tears "no" Liam whispered as he reached up and gently stroked her face "you go on with them, its my time now. You're better off without me" "NO" Blake scoffed but it was to late Liam had already taken his last breath. Shane reached down and picked Blake off the ground, without hesitation Blake wrapped her arms around his neck and continued her crying into his shoulder as the Asian boy led the way to the car leaving Liam s lifeless body behind them. As they reached the Car Blake's tears had run dry and Shane lowered her into the car and slid in quietly beside her as the Asian boy started up the car Shane quickly introduced Blake to the Asian boy accompanying him. His Name was Glenn and his kind eyes and warm smile brought a slight smile to Blakes face before she rested her head on Shane's shoulder and tried not to think about Rick or Liam and focus on Carl.

It was early morning when they reached the camp, it looked as if everyone was still asleep except a older man standing on a old RV keeping watch. Despite Blakes protests Shane carried her straight to his tent where she could rest for a few more hours before she was introduced to the rest of the survivors. " I'm not tired Shane, I'm fine I want to see Carl" "No B, you wouldn't want Carl to see you like this all tear stained and tired. Go to sleep I'll come and wake you before noon" Shane argued back. Blake laid down in Shane's cot and wrapped herself in the blankets moments before tears raked her body again until she finally passed out.

**AN:**

omg, that felt like it dragged on abit. I'm so sorry but I couldn't end the chapter without Blake seeing Shane again. It wouldn't be right, Liam didn't last very long but there's a %50 chance he may be returning. We'll see ;)

reviews are welcome, i'd love to see how you want the story to turn out.

**TY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Shane! Who's that girl in your tent?" "Its a surprise Shane replied sending a cheeky wink in Carl's direction. "when can I find out" Carl asked frowning "soon" Shane said as he walking towards his tent to check on Blake. "ready to meet the group?" Shane asked "I look like shit Shane", "you look fine b, and once they realize who you are and what skills you're bringing to the group and no body going to be worried about your face girl" Shane said gently wiping the tear stains from Blakes face. "Thanks Shane" ""c'mon Blake, lets go see Carl" as soon as Blake heard Carl's name a smile crept its way onto Blakes face after she fixed her long black hair into a pony tail and quickly followed Shane out of his tent.

As Shane and Blake exit the tent, everybody in the group looked up to investigate the new girl. Until Lori let out a short scream and ran toward the mysterious new girl and wrapping her up into a hug "AUNTY BLAKE" Carl screamed running towards the girl and his mother, wrapping his arms around her back crying quietly into her singlet "Blake, How'd you find us" Lori asked softly as tears streamed down her face "I was trying to get home with Liam until I found Shane near the Highway" "Liam? Oh that boy you were telling me about. Oh I'm dying to meet him where is he" "Lori, Liam didn't make it" Blake whispered back softly "Aw I'm so sorry Aunty Blake" Carl chimed in quietly " I'm just glad I found you baby boy" Blake said back as she unwrapped herself out of Loris arms and knelt down to "hug the small boy "Dad didn't make it to" "i know baby I know at least hes safe now" Blake whispered as she held the young boy close until they were interrupted by Shane clearing his throat "sorry guys but there's plenty of time for catch up soon, lets introduce Blake to everyone else huh?" Shane suggested. "Oh Okay" Carl said excitedly as he got up and dragged Blake around the group by her hand "This Is Sophia and Her Mum Carol, Dale, Amy & Her sister Andrea, Jacqui, Jim and Tdawg there's more but their down at the quarry right now". "Who's that over there?" Blake asked curiously as she saw two men staring at her from their own little campsite near the main camp. "Those are the Dixon brothers" Shane cut it "we don't interact with them much, they do the hunting so we keep them around. Their not the friendliest men so try steer clear of them" "oh" Blake stuttered as she continued to stare at the men. Suddenly she was bombarded with questions about her trip, Liam and other possible refugee centers As Blake answered all their questions she was remained distracted by her thoughts of the Dixon brothers they didn't look dangerous maybe when Shane wasn't looking she could go over a quickly introduce herself.  
"Blake? Are you alright" Carol interrupted her thoughts "Me, Jacqui and Lori are going down to wash some clothes would you like to join us?" "oh yeah sure I'll just go get my clothes" Blake answered back "Meet you down there" Carol said as she smiled sweetly at Blake. "Shane ! I'm going down to the quarry with Carol and Lori" "Be careful, holler if you need anything" "sure Shane" and without even thinking she stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss onto his cheek leaving Shane standing there over thinking a innocent kiss.

"are you and Aunty Blake boyfriend and girlfriend again Shane?" " didn't think you'd remember that, you were so young Carl " Mum found some photos of you's two not long after she left for New Zealand. She had you're necklace on it. What happened with you two Shane you looked so happy in the photos" Carl asked confused "well little man, its a long story but it went wrong because I was stupid. I didn't realize how great she was when she was mine" " you can fix it now" Carl said "I mean shes still really pretty and you're okay I guess" "shoot little man, i'm wounded you tryna say i'm too ugly" Shane said laughing "Not that ugly" Carl said chuckling as Shane chased him around the campsite"

"So Blake how'd you make it all the way here from California?" Lori asked, "Well Liam was in the New Zealand air force so we found a plane and we made it all the way to Columbus till it broke down and we walked from Columbus to Atlanta. Liam almost died, poor man was never the most athletic person" Blake said softly smiling to herself remembering Liam at their first day in new Zealand Liam nearly passed when he was told to do 100 push ups by are commanding officer. "If you don't mind me asking what happened to Liam" Jacqui asked "We were camping out in a tree in the bush surrounding the highway and he was sleeping in the tree while I was out scouting for a car to take us to kings county when I got back he was gone and when I found Shane and we were heading to his car I saw Liam on the ground not far from our tree camp He had fallen onto one of my hunting knives and was rapidly losing blood. In a way its better hes in heaven now, he was never cut out for this. Hes safe now" Blake said as silent tears streamed down her face " I'm so sorry" Carol and Jacqui said together "its fine". "Hey! How about less chitchat and more washing" Ed, Carols husband yelled to the woman "Sorry Ed, Right away Ed' Carol said back obediently " don't do anything" Lori whispered to Blake as she saw the look of anger on her face "who does he think he is" Blake whispered back "look don't say anything but we think ed hits carol so don't do anything that could get carol into trouble" "does Shane know?" Blake angrily whispered back "i think he has his suspicions look were almost finished up here when were done i'll fill you in on the group OK" Lori said and Blake nodded as she went back to her cleaning.

"Hey Blake, can I talk to you real quick" Shane asked as The women entered the camp. Blake quickly said goodbye to the ladies and jogged over to were Glenn and Shane were standing. "Hi I'm Blake, thought I best introduce myself properly. Wasn't the best first impression last night" Blake said happily to Glenn "Hey, its fine I completely understand. I'm Glenn and me and Shane have a favor to ask you" "yeah?" Blake asked curiously looking from Glenn to Shane. "we need some people to run into town with Glenn and we were hoping you'd go with Glenn since you know the city pretty well" Shane asked "Of course, anything to help" Blake said back without a moments hesitation "great. We leave early tomorrow morning" Glenn said before leaving to help dale leaving Shane and Blake standing there. "Thank you Blake" Shane said before pulling Blake in closer to him and hugging her "I just want to help" Blake said as she wrapped her arms around Shane's neck they stood there comfortably until Carl asked "Is Shane you're boyfriend now Aunty B?" Blake giggled as she let Shane go and knelt down to face the boy "would that be alright with you Carl she asked "yeah but you cant go around kissing all the time i'd get sick so is he your boyfriend yet" Carl added Blake let out another giggle "no Carl but id depends" Blake said as she stood up to look at Shane "what Shane wants" she said before softly kissing Shane's cheek and leaving to help the women hang out the rest of the washing. "Whats taking so long Shane" Carl said "and stop staring at my Aunty like that" "sorry little man, and what are you talking about" Shane asked the little boy eyeing him curiously "she doesn't have a boyfriend, shes already kissing you, she likes you Shane why wont you be her girlfriend!" Carl said sounding almost angry. Shane laughed as he watched the little boy walk away to go play with Sophia. As Shane looked around the camp he couldn't help but stare at Blake, there she was all long black hair, tight black singlet and shorts. Could she be his again? She didn't exactly shut down the idea of being his girlfriend when Carl asked or was she just saying that to make the kid happy. His thoughts were going to drive him crazy he was going to have to talk to Blake soon.

**AN:**

writing this is so hard. I have all these ideas and when I go to write they just disappear.

Oh well. Enjoy (:

**TY **x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well Shane's taken a interest In you" Jacqui said as she stood next to Blake "Huh?" Blake asked cocking her head "He hasn't taken his eyes of you since you walked away" Jacqui said as she nodded towards Shane. As Blake looked up she saw Shane's eyes locked on hers "Oh he's probably just worried" "No, my husband used to look at me the same way" Blake blushed at Jacqui s words and was about to reply until She looked up to see a walker emerging from the bush gently pushing Jacqui into the nearby tent Blake grabbed the knife she kept in the back of her shorts and threw her knife straight into the walkers head. "Wow, Sugar tits can throw look at the little brother" "who said that?" Blake asked as her searched around wildly trying to find the owner of the voice as a big man stepped out of the woods followed by a slightly smaller man with the most gorgeous blue eyes Blake has ever seen. "whatcha looking at woman?" the blue eyed man asked "oh, uh im Blake I haven't met you before" Blake said blushing as she looked at the man. "well hello there beautiful" the bigger man said as he stepped towards Blake "the names Merle, Merle Dixon and this here's Darlena. Well go on boy don't be rude shake the pretty girls hand" Merle said as he pushed 'Darlena' toward Blake to shake her hand. As their hands met into a gruff handshake Blake tried to ignore the fact the he flinched and that as their hands touched her breath caught in her throat.

" don't touch her redneck" Shane yelled at the redneck brothers as he pulled Blake into him and away from the brothers " didn't know you had a claim on her boy" Merle said laughing "c'mon little brother wouldn't want to scare the little girl". "im sorry" Blake yelled after them "you haven't got nothing to apologize for Blake" Shane whispered to her "Yes I do Shane", Blake said pulling herself away from Shane "they weren't doing anything wrong Shane" "But I told you to stay away from them Blake. We don't know much about them." "How are we meant to learn more about them If you don't even talk to them" Blake said exasperated with the man in front of her "a walker entered camp BTW I took care of it. Can you get rid of it please I have washing to deal with" "fine" Shane said sighing as he dragged the walker away. "Aunty Blake Aunty Blake. When you're done with the washing can you help me with my school work. Dad said you were smarter than him at school so can you help me" "of course baby boy. I'll be done in a minute" thanks Aunty Blake Carl said excitedly wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head into her stomach "something wrong Carl " Blake asked getting on her knees to look the boy in the eyes "nothing I just miss dad a lot is all and Im so glad to have you back. Don't ever leave again" resting his head on her shoulder "Carl, Im not going anywhere I promise and I miss your dad to but hes safe now now lets go work on the homework huh?" Blake said as she wiped at her tears and straightened herself up. Shes cried enough around this group.

"hey guys hows the school work going?" Lori asked "Good Mum, Aunty's really good at fractions" "I remember. We were in the same class for Maths. Well you and Sophia can go off and play now schools done for the day" Lori said as she watched as Carl and Sophia quickly ran off to play. "Shane told me about You and the Dixon brothers today" "It was nothing, they were just introducing themselves to me. It was nothing I couldn't handle. Shane's just overreacting" "Shane means well Blake, He's just looking out for you. Ever since he found you all he wants to do now Is keep you safe" "but he doesn't have to keep me safe. Im capable of looking after myself Lori" "Please Blake. Just let him look after you" Lori said as she walked away to help carol prepare dinner. Sighing Blake decided she needed a walk to clear her head. Blake found a clearing and laid down in the long grass. "what are ye doing?" a voice broke the silence "im thinking" Blake said not even bothering to open her eyes "surely there are safer places to think" the voice said " probably, but I doubt their as quiet as this one" "i don't think your boyfriend would like ye so close to my campsite" the voice continued. Blake suddenly sat up right and her eyes met the blue eyes of Daryl Dixon " Shane not my boyfriend and I wasn't aware I was near your campsite. Im Sorry" Blake stuttered as she blushed wildly as Daryl's gaze never left her face. "Boyfriend or not, I don't think he'll be to happy with ye being here and no apology necessary" Daryl said brushing her apology off. "Im sorry about earlier, Shane had no right" Blake said as she stared back at Daryl "He's just looking out for ye, I wouldn't want my girl near my brother either" "Im not his girl" Blake muttered. Daryl let out a small chuckle "Im Daryl" "Blake" Blake stated as she slowly rose from the ground "Nice to meet ye" Daryl said holding his hand out to Blake helping her up "ditto" Blake said as her breath caught at their contact. Immediately praying Daryl didn't notice her rising blush. "Whats the hold up Little Brother" a voice boomed from the nearby campsite Blake hadn't noticed before "Im Coming Merle!" "I'll see you later?" Blake asked hopefully " Probably not" Daryl replied honestly "we don't spend much time at your campsite" "Hurry Up Darlena" Merle's voiced boomed again "Im Said Im coming Merle!" Daryl yelled back. "Impatient bastard" Daryl muttered to Blake who let out a small giggle that made Daryl's lips twitch up in a small smile. "Bye Blake" Daryl said as he began to walk away "Bye Daryl" Blake said biting her lip as she watched him walk away. "Jesus" Daryl muttered to himself. The simple action stirred something inside Daryl.

"Where have you been?" Shane asked Blake as she made her way back into camp "i went for a walk Shane" "Look Blake I've been wanting to talk to you. "What?" Blake snapped making Shane step back "im sorry about today, I didn't mean to upset you. Its just I finally have you back and the Merle Dixon doesn't have the best attitude towards women. I don't want you hurt" Shane said stepping closer to Blake hoping she wouldn't lash out at him "no im sorry Shane I didn't mean to yell. Its just I-" "i understand" Shane cut it holding his arms open to Blake who stood up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Shane's neck " I cant lose you again" "what do you mean?" Blake asked curiously pulling back just enough so she can look into his eyes "before you left for New Zealand, there was something I was meaning to tell you but I didn't know how" "you can tell me now" Blake said her light blue eyes gazing up into his dark brown " How do you even start to tell a girl you've loved her for as long as you can remember " Blake pulled away and suddenly hit Shane on the chest "what was that for?" Shane asked shocked "you're a idiot you know that! Why would you wait this long to tell me!" "i didn't know how you'd react but I hoped it would be better than this" " I would never of left if you told me" Blake whispered as tears pooled at her eyes once more "What?" Shane asked as he put his hand on Blakes chin and gently raised it to face his " do you want me to spell it out Walsh " "that would help B" Shane said softly "I love you to, even then when you were a womanizing prick". Shane let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms back around Blakes once more. Blake stood up on her tiptoes and gently grabbed Shane's face as their lips met in a passionate kiss Blake let out a small giggle as she gently bit down on his bottom lip "Dinners ready!" Carl's voice interrupted their 'moment'. "Seems we've been summoned Mr Walsh" Blake teased as pulled herself away from Shane. "the boy sure has great timing" Shane muttered to himself

**AN:**

**Was Meant to update 3 days ago, Im so sorry but I got caught up in university hunting. **

**That escalated quickly didn't it.**

**shout out****to my friend Rose for writing Shane and Blakes "Scene"**

**Well bye.**

and thank you to my guest reviewer, you seriously made my night 3 x

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"what took you so long?" Lori asked as Blake sat beside her "I was talking to Shane" "Talking?" Jacqui said with raised eyebrows 'Is that what you call it?" as She, Lori and Carol laughed while Blake blushed "it was nothing like that ladies" "are you kidding?" Jacqui said almost choking on her food "If that man wanted me I wouldn't waste anytime getting down to business "c'mon Blake whats stopping you? He loves you, we all see the way he looks at you" Carol added "and I know for a fact He's only had eyes for you for years" Lori said smiling at Blake's shocked expression "how long have you known?" Blake said still shocked "not long before Carl was born" " Jacqui let out a whistle "wow and you really didn't notice Blake" "In my defense he hid it really well. Shane had endless one night stands. He had quite the reputation with all the local girls, maybe even a few men " all the women let out a laugh that made the camp look over at the women. "Well?" Dale said "What are we laughing about?" "yeah" Carl added "i like jokes too" which made the women only laugh harder "who's expense are we laughing at?" Shane said smiling as Blake met his gaze and blushed again "Yours" Jacqui said holding back her laughter again "Mine?" Shane cocked his head and raised his eyebrows to the group of women suppressing laughter. Blake couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into uncontrollable laughter, followed by Carol, Lori and Jacqui as Shane watched them curiously the remainder of the group joined in the laughter with the exception of Ed who watched Carol laugh with clenched fists. "what are you laughing at?" Shane asked Dale and Glenn "Im not sure, but Blakes laugh sure is infectious" Glenn replied "sure is" Amy and Andrea added. As the laughter continued Shane couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Im sorry" Blake said once the laughter died down " Don't be" Dale replied smiling softly at Blake "I don't know about everyone else but its been top long since I last laughed like that. Even if I don't know the reason for the laughter" "you're definitely a ray of Sunshine Blake" Glenn added "if you don't mind me asking but why are we laughing?" Amy asked "I think the real question is do we really want to know" Andrea added making Lori laugh once more "I'll take that as a no" Andrea continued. "Its getting late, lets all head off to our tents and settle in for the night" Shane announced ultimately breaking up the fun.

"buzz kill" Blake whispered to Carl who had run over to join her and his mum, Carl let out a small giggle and yawn "do you need me to carry you to bed Mr " "No, I'm not tired" "oh really?" Shane joined the two "yeah can I stay up with you's?" Carl yawned again "Not today little man" Shane said bending to scoop Carl up in his arms "im too big to be picked up Shane" Carl protested until giving up and just enjoying the ride to his tent. Once Shane made sure Lori & Carl were safe in their tent Shane turned to Blake "What?" Blake asked "We can finish where we left off" as Shane took Blakes face into his hands Glenn's voice interrupted them "Hey Shane, we need to discuss my run into town tomorrow" Glenn's voice suddenly stopped as he saw the pair "wow, this is awkward. Sorry" Glenn instantly turned red " Jesus" Shane muttered to Blake as he released her to talk to the Asian boy "whats to discuss Glenn? You and Blake simple trip into town and back" "We have so more volunteers" Glenn said still looking at the ground "who?" "come back to the fire, their all there" "Okay?" Shane said as he grabbed Blakes hand and began following Glenn to the fire "So whats going on" Shane asked taking charge as Blake took a seat beside Andrea and Jacqui "We all want to go into town with Glenn tomorrow to help get some more supplies and stuff and we wanted to clear it with you" T-Dog said "who's we? And ya'll should probably clear it with Glenn" "Me, Andrea & T-Dog and its fine with him we wanted to make sure it was okay with you" "you sure Glenn " Shane asked "yeah of course". "Has anyone asked the Dixon Brothers?" Blake interrupted "well?" Blake asked again after a few minutes of silence past "um no?" Glenn finally answered "fine. I'll ask them" Blake said as she began to walk towards the brothers fire "Blake!" Shane said as he ran up to cut Blake off "i don't think you should go there right now" "Their not monsters Shane. I'll be back in a moment" Blake said before gently kissing Shane's cheek and walking towards the Dixon brothers "Ye allowed to be here" Daryl asked as he looked up at Blake nearing his fire "Of Course" Blake replied nonchalantly "told ye she wants me little brother" Merle asked as he exited his tent "she cant stay away from me" he continued "you wish Dixon" Blake laughed "Actually Im here to ask if either of you want to join us on our trip into town tomorrow?" looking expectantly at the brothers "Cant" Daryl replied "I found a deer track going to spend the day tracking it" "fair enough. What about you Merle?" Blake said as she turned to look at Merle "well I couldn't disappoint a pretty little girl like ye can I. Count me in sugar tits" Merle replied winking suggestively at Blake "Great Thanks" Blake said as she turned to leave "Well ye gonna tell me what time were leaving or do I go to read ye mind?" Merle yelled behind her "Sunrise" Blake replied over her shoulder "its a date gorgeous" Merle said laughing loudly.

" Merle's In" Blake reported to the group Cheerfully as a symphony of groans erupted from the group "In that case you're not going" Shane said "WHAT!" Blake yelled "You cant stop me" Blake said her voice rising in anger "it was your idea to invite the Dixon so its your spot he's taking" Shane replied as he stared back at Blake "god you're so infuriating Shane" "Its Final" Shane yelled ultimately shutting her up "Fine" Blake said as she eyed Shane "Fine" Shane replied. "Fine" Blake muttered. "well this has been sufficiently awkward so were going to bed" Andrea said bidding goodnight to Shane and Blake. "Night" Blake replied cheerfully before returning to glaring at Shane "this wasn't how I expected this night to go" "you brought it on yourself Shane" "Really? I remember it was your idea to invite the Dixon along" " that's not what I meant Shane" "well what did you mean darling because that's the only reason im made" "do you want a list?" "or course you have a list. Should I take a seat?" "you're a dick Shane. Im going to bed".

"Hey Blake" "What" Blake snapped as she turned "I'm sorry I thought you were" "Shane? I know. Look I wanted to introduce myself properly but right no probably ain't the right time" "yeah but maybe some other time?" Blake replied "sure" "Its a date" Blake said smiling sweetly at T-Dog before continuing her walk to the tent only to see Shane had bet her to the tent and was already settling in for the night "are you just going to stand there or are you going to go to bed" "I'm going for a walk" " Jesus Blake its dark its not safe" "you cant stop me Shane I have my knives I'll be fine" Blake said as she walked away before Shane could respond. Blake walked back to the camp fire in the hopes someone was still up but no luck. She sat beside the fire and watched it fizzle out until she felt someone looking at her, She looked up to see Daryl staring at her from his fire Blake smiled and waved to Daryl who immediately looked away. Blake waited there for another half a hour for Shane to fall asleep, on her way back to her tent she thought of something that would not only keep her busy all day tomorrow but will also make Shane mad and right now that's exactly what She wants. Blake sprinted to the Daryl's camp site and stopped in her tracks when Daryl pointed his crossbow at her "Jesus Woman, what the hells wrong with ye? I could of shot ye" He said as he lowered his weapon "Sorry" Blake muttered as she caught her breath "well what do ye want?" Daryl asked "Tomorrow What time will you leave to go hunting tomorrow?" "just before sunrise why?" "Im coming with you" Blake said before running back to her tent without giving Daryl the chance to turn her down.  
"looks like ye got ye self a date with the cops girlfriend Darlena" Merle said from inside his tent "better put on ye nice clothes tomorrow then little brother" "shut up Merle Daryl replied as he crawled into his tent "its just hunting". Besides She wouldn't be interested in a guy like me Daryl thought to himself as he lay in his tent.

** AN:**

shout out to my friend Rose for finishing this chapter.

you're the best 3

some reviews would be awesome guys. PLEASSSSE !

**TY x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Blake was jolted awake by something shaking her tent, Blakes instantly grabbed one of her hunting knives and jumped out of her tent with the knife about her head "Fuck" She muttered as She saw Daryl standing outside of her tent "and you have the cheek to ask whats wrong with me" "Sorry but if ye were serious about joining me hunting today ye have 5 minutes to get dressed and shit. Meet me at my camp Hurry Up" Daryl said as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder and walked back over to his campsite. Blake threw on her shorts, singlet and her converse silently cursing herself for leaving her combat boots and clothes in her tree hut she shared with Liam. It was hard to believe it had only been 4 days since She lost Liam, she was almost ashamed she had forgotten him so fast she promised herself that when she returned from hunting she would do something to honor Liam. She just doesn't know what yet.

" that's what yer wearing?" Daryl said as Blake entered his camp "I don't exactly have the luxury of a full wardrobe of clothes anymore Daryl" Blake sighed "Besides what clothes I did have packed are back near the highway" "ye gonna freeze to death out there woman here" Daryl said tossing her his poncho "it reeks" Blake exclaimed "Ye said it yer self we ye don't have the luxury of a full wardrobe anymore" Daryl replied "Touche Mister Dixon" Blake said smiling as she put the poncho on "so how do I look?" Blake asked Daryl "ye look fine. C'mon lets head out". Blake and Daryl had only began walking for a 10 minutes when Daryl raised his hand signally to her to stop. "what is it?" Blake whispered "Fresh tracks. Be quiet, lets go" Daryl whispered as he began following the tracks they walked for hours until finally they found the deer "LOOK" Blake whispered loudly, Daryl quickly covered Blakes mouth and whispered "yer gonna scare it off woman. Good lord" Blake struggled out of Daryl grip "seriously? Whens the last time you washed your hands? That was disgusting Blake whispered back as she furiously wiped her mouth " don't laugh Dixon Blake threatened as she saw Daryl smile "shut up women" Daryl replied "do you want to eat real food tonight or not" immediately Blake went silent "good girl" Daryl said smiling softly at her before taking down the deer with his crossbow.

"ye can talk now, its not going to wake up" Daryl teased as he threw the deer carcass over his shoulder and turning back to Blake only to find nothing "Blake" Daryl yelled "where'd ye go" Daryl dropped the deer carcass and loading a fresh arrow into his cross bow. "Blake" Daryl yelled again, Blake emerged from the bush wiping her knife on some leaves " Jesus, what happened?" Daryl asked "walker snuck up on me but don't worry I got it honey" Blake said before silently praying Daryl didn't notice the endearment that slipped out. "ye sure yer alright Blake" "im fine" Blake smiled. "so do we head back now?" "we could always just stay here, catch a few squirrels " Daryl asked softly "sounds like fun" Blake said as she bit her lip stirring something in Daryl "right then" Daryl said clearing his throat "ever fired a crossbow before?" "yes actually Mr Dixon My ex boyfriends preferred weapon was a crossbow. Silent, accurate and he said it just looked pretty 'bad ass'" Blake replied smiling softly as she thought of Liam "actually do you think we could go to the highway. If were lucky my clothes, weapons, shoes and liams crossbow is still in the tree" "well lets go then, I know a shortcut should only take 2 hours at most then we can use one of the cars to get back to camp by tonight" "thanks Daryl "cant have ye freezing ye ass of when I take my poncho back" Daryl said as he threw the deer carcass over his shoulder and began walking in the direction of the highway "hey Daryl Blake said interrupting the comfortable silence between them "what" Daryl replied "what were you doing before all this shit?" Blake asked gazing at the older man in front of her "working mainly what about ye?" Daryl asked "wow" Blake said "i take it you don't like talking about yourself much" "not much to talk about. Im not very interesting" "on the contrary Dixon I think you're very interesting if only you'd open up to me" Blake replied "im not going to force you to but how about we make a deal "for every 5 things I share about myself you share one thing about yourself until I run out of interesting things" "who said I wont to know about ye woman" Daryl teased earning a laugh from Blake " that's a nice sound" Daryl said with out thinking.

Blake smiled at the ground as a blush crept its way onto her face. whats wrong with me Daryl thought to himself, he'd known this girl what 2-3 days and the effect she was having on him was strange. Dixon men don't have feelings like these about women. "I used to draw a lot" Blake blurted out bringing Daryl back into reality "what?" Daryl questioned "before all this shit started, I really liked to draw. I wanted to be a artist but I couldn't disappoint my dad so I stopped" " disappoint ye dad how?" Daryl asked "everyone in my family and I mean everyone had either been in the army or joined the police force, served our country in some way so I gave up my dream and became a combat medic. I only served for a year before I came back" Blake finished "why'd ye come back" Daryl asked wanting to know more about the girl "my brother, he was the deputy sheriff he got shot and was in a coma. I came back to see him. But before I made it to him my plane broke down leaving me stranded" "and ye made it all the way to Georgia" Daryl let out a whistle " that's impressive". The continued their trek to the highway in a comfortable silence. All Blake could think about was how lucky they've been. She'd only seen one walker on their 'adventure'.

"were here" Daryl announced "do ye remember where ye camp is?" "not from this spot if we get onto the highway I could find it" Blake said as she made her way to the road. It only took her a few minutes to find the way to her campsite "its only up the road abit. You can wait here if you'd like" "and let ye go alone, that's not happening" Daryl said making his way to Blake. The highway looked walker free but as a precaution the pair silently walked to Blakes old camp site. When the reached it Daryl decided he'd wait down the bottom while Blake climbed up to collect her things. Day light was fleeting so she had to be fast, quickly Blake stuffed what clothes she had left into her pack along with her boots, what food she had left, her remaining weapons and some of liams clothes in-case they fit some of the men at the camp. Blake was about to climb down to meet Daryl only to see him climbing up towards him "what are you doing?" Blake asked curiously "shh" Daryl whispered as he pointed towards the small herd of walkers on the highway "i didn't even see them" Blake whispered "neither, we'll just have to wait up here till they pass" Daryl whispered back. Taking a seat beside Blake as they watched the herd from their hiding place. Blake crawled over to where her bag was "what are ye doing?" Daryl asked quirking a eyebrow at Blake "just wait" she replied. Daryl turned back to watch the walkers.

Blake returned moments later with a pair of binoculars, she began scanning the highway until she spotted Liam, the very same Liam that died only a few days ago walking in the herd a small gasp escaped Blakes lips as she began to silently cry. Daryl grabbed the binoculars not sure what had made the girl cry, seeing nothing out of the ordinary Daryl moved closer to Blake "whats wrong? Its just a herd" Daryl whispered "Liam" Blake chocked out "who?" Daryl asked as he awkwardly patted the girls head "the boyfriend with the crossbow I was telling you about. Hes one of them" Blake managed through her tears "how Daryl I don't understand he died of a stab wound. I saw him die how is this possible" Blake began firing questions at Daryl "i don't know Blake" Daryl whispered soothingly. Blake moved closer to Daryl and buried her head into his shoulder Daryl flinched at this action but instead of pushing her away he wrapped his arm around her protectively while she continued to silently cry into his shoulder.

**AN:**

Im so so sorry it took me longer to update.

i went to update two days ago but my nephew was playing on my laptop and deleted my story. so after my bitch fit i re wrote it.

but again im so sorry. shout out to my friend who also made this blakes_hunting_outfit/set?id=68483588

its what Blake was wearing before she got the poncho :)

reviews would be awesome PLEASE.

**TY xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" Blake mumbled as she removed herself from Daryl "no harm done, the herds gone we should be able to leave now" Daryl replied "last time I was here there was a car, should have enough gas to get us back to camp" Blake said as she began rounding up her supplies "ye sure ye alright Blake?" Daryl asked standing in front of Blake stopping her "im fine, thanks Daryl Blake said as she smiled softly at Daryl before moving around him and continuing rounding up her supplies. "this car, how far is it?" Daryl asked "not even 5 minutes away. Its a black SUV" "Im going to start taking you're stuff to the car okay. Ye should probably get changed it'll start getting cold" Blake nodded in agreement before watching Daryl climb down to the ground. Blake quickly got changed into her jeans, a clean shirt and her boots. Ready to go Blake climbed down the tree, before remembering something, something she could give Daryl as a thank you finding the "perfect gift" she continued walking towards the car.

"ready to go?" Daryl asked when Blake had made it to the car "sure" Blake smiled. They rode in a comfortable silence to the camp. Daryl stopped the car just outside of the camp site, He didn't want to risk any walkers following them into camp. Blake went to the back of the car to collect her bags and Daryl's gift, Daryl had other ideas he grabbed the bags before Blake could and motioned for Blake to follow him as he walked towards camp. "Such a gentlemen" Blake teased as she ran to catch up with Daryl, in the darkness Blake could just make out Daryl's small smile which quickly disappeared as Shane ran up interrupting the pair. "where have you been Blake? There's someone you have to see" Shane said grabbing Blakes hand and dragging her towards their camp, but not before he eyeing up Daryl. Daryl let out a low growl as he watched Shane walk away with Blake. Blake managed to wiggle out of Shane's grip and ran back to Daryl to collect her bags "Sorry" Blake said when she made it to Daryl "ye boyfriend didn't seem to happy about ye coming with me" "not my boyfriend" Blake sighed. Blake grabbed her bag from Daryl and heading back towards a waiting Shane. "ye forgot this one" Daryl yelled after Blake "its for you" She replied smiling softly at Daryl.

"what's going on between you two?" Shane growled at Blake as they walked towards the camp, "nothing" Blake muttered "who am I supposed to be seeing Blake said as the reached their camp "no one of importance" a voice rung out, Blake recognized the voice immediately and ran towards its owner "RICK!" Blake cried as she flung her arms around his neck crying into his neck "It's Me B, I'm Fine. I'm Fine" Rick repeated as he held his little sister until her tears subsided. "how?" was all Blake could manage once she stopped crying, Rick lead her over to the camp fire, and began telling her and the rest of the group how he had managed to find them. When rick was done Shane announced that he was going to tell Daryl what had happened to his brother out in Atlanta "No Shane, It's my fault I'll do it" T dog said rising from his campfire spot "No, they were my handcuffs" Rick said standing up. The men began talking amongst them selves about who would have to honors of telling Daryl. "what happened to Merle?" Blake asked Andrea, Andrea quickly filled in Blake. Rick won and was about to walk over to Daryl's camp site to tell Daryl, Blake ran up beside him "what are you doing B?" Rick asked when Blake reached his side "Think of it as Moral Support, for both you and Daryl" Blake replied silently fearing Daryl's reaction to the news.

After Daryl had calmed down and Rick and the rest of the Men went back to their camps, Blake took a seat with Daryl at his camp "what are ye still doing here" Daryl asked roughly when he noticed Blake " didn't want you to be by yourself" Blake replied casually " I've been alone by myself plenty, I don't need ye" Daryl said "if you want me to leave all you have to do is ask" "I guess ye can stay if ye want" Daryl muttered " don't mind if I do" Blake replied "oh and Daryl don't hate Rick. I'm sure Merle's fine. I'll come with you to get him tomorrow" she continued "I said ye can stay, I didn't say anything about ye holding my hand tomorrow and Rick best pray Merle's alright" "Rick was just looking out for the group, your brother was a threat to them" " That's just Merle though I'm going to bed, what are ye going to do" Daryl said changing the subject "then im going to bed to" Blake replied "goodnight then" Daryl said climbing into his tent and beginning to close his tent. "uh, what are you doing?" Blake asked "im getting into my tent whats it look like woman?" "oh your funny Dixon, move over" " don't you have a tent of ye own" Daryl said unzipping the tent and making room for Blake "of course but its with Shane and I'm not his favorite person right now and I was serious when I said I wasn't leaving you by yourself tonight" Blake said crawling in beside Daryl "im not going to touch you Daryl Blake reassured Daryl.

"thanks" Daryl whispered, "for what" Blake whispered sleepily "that crossbow you gave me this afternoon" "aw its nothing, it was Liams I know its smaller than yours but maybe you could use the arrows" Blake replied rolling over to Look at Daryl "thanks" Daryl repeated smiling softly when He saw Blakes face "your welcome" Blake said closing her eyes and letting sleep take over. Daryl waited until her breathing had evened out meaning she was asleep, he gazed at her most of the night taking in all her features, her little freckles, her small nose, her full pink lips and her long black hair which was strewn across her face. Hesitating Daryl reached over and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear, Daryl smiled as he watched her lips twitch up into a shy smile. Daryl quickly pulled himself out of his daydream and mentally slapped himself why had he let this girl into his tent, Dixon's don't feel this way about women. Daryl rolled over and forced himself to sleep.

Blake woke before Daryl, deciding that Daryl doesn't get enough sleep she crept out of the tent leaving him to sleep and made her way over to Rick, Lori & Carl's tent surprised to see Rick up alone already Blake silently sat beside Rick "Morning B" "Morning Rick" Blake replied cheerfully "well you sound awful happy this morning, wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you bunked with Daryl last night is it" Rick said quirking a eyebrow at Blake "no, I'm happy because 1) your here 2) your safe and 3) Carl and Lori are happy again" "B, I know how to take care of myself bes-" Blake cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck "I thought I'd never see you again" Blake choked "I thought you said you were happy" Rick joked wrapping his arms around his little sister "I am happy. These are happy tears" Blake laughed Blake pulled herself off Rick "hey I just noticed, nice sheriffs outfit" Blake teased "not interrupting anything am I?" Shane said as he walked towards Blake and Rick "no, but well I better wake the others we should get going to get Merle" Rick said excusing himself from the pair "Im going with you" Blake said "No, Not this time B. I'm not risking your life your his" Rick replied. Blake knew better than to argue with her brother, especially not when it comes to her safety. Rick was always overprotective.

"We Need to talk" Shane said when Rick was out of Earshot "Walk with me" He asked "fine" Blake muttered "what do you want to talk about?" "You, Me, Us, The Redneck" " Don't call Him that Shane" Blake growled "his name is Daryl" "your sticking up for him?" " That's what you do for your friends" Blake replied, "I'm Sorry" Shane muttered "for everything" a awkward silence hung between the two for a long time into their walk "apology accepted" Blake finally said "Shane, Its fine that you want to look out for me but I am a grown woman and I can have my own friends" "do you like him?" Shane blurted out "as a friend of course I do" Blake said reaching up and grabbing Shane's face "your not jealous are you Walsh?" Blake said winking at Shane "I'm not going to lie. I was abit"

"you have nothing to be jealous of Shane. I thought I made my feeling for you clear" Blake reassured Shane "what do I have to do to make you believe me?" Blake asked "i think you know" Shane replied suggestively. Blake pulled Shane down to her and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

**AN: **

**I am so sorry for not updating for like forever.  
I promise to update more frequently :) daily, if possible.**

BIG BIG THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers.  
getting reviews truly make my day and another thank you to my followers. your all amazing.

**peace and chicken grease ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rick, Glenn, Daryl & T Dog had left to go get Merle and Shane was watching over the camp. Blake spent her time with the ladies cleaning and watching clothes the work helped keep her mind of her torn feelings within. Blake loved Shane, She had for so long but there's something mysterious about Daryl that's making her decision so hard. Is it even possible to love two people at once, Could she even really call her feelings for Daryl love they'd only known each other a few days. These were the thoughts swirling through her head all day. "you alright Blake" Jacqui asked bringing Blake back into reality "what?" Blake asked as all the ladies laughed "i take it someones abit distracted. What to talk about it?" Carol asked "I'm just tired that's all" Blake said shrugging off Carols suggestion, as much as Blake wanted someone to help her decipher her strange feelings she expected the women to be very bias and could she really blame them I mean Shane has been protecting their group since the beginning and Daryl well he was Daryl, He kept to himself.

The women continued there conversation until Ed yelled at them "hurry up and get to work. You don't have all day" "we're just talking Ed, Shut up" a aggravated Blake yelled back "What did you say to me girly" Ed said stepping closer to Blake "I didn't stutter" Blake replied standing face to face with Ed "you dont think I'll hit you?" Ed growled back "Take you best shot Ed. I'm not scared of you" Ed swung his arm back and whacked Blake across the face knocking her to the ground Blake quickly got up and tackled Ed to the ground punching him continuously in the face screaming curse words at the top of her lungs.

Shane and Dale heard the commotion and began sprinting towards the noise. When arriving at the scene the men found Blake practically beating the living shit out of Ed while Jacqui and Andrea attempting to pull Blake off Ed and Lori and Amy comforting the hysterical Carol. Shane ran over to Blake and easily pulled her off Ed and set her on the ground so Dale could hold her back. Shane lifted Ed up off the ground and held him against a nearby tree "if you ever touch Blake again, or Carol or your little girl I'll personally beat you myself" Shane growled at Ed. Releasing him Ed flopped to the ground and Carol rushed over to him and tried to comfort. Blake finally made it out of Dales grip and stormed off towards her tent, Shane rushed after her finally cutting her off as she made it to their tent "I think a congratulations is in order" Shane joked as Blake just glared at him " don't be like that B, your not the first person to want to punch Ed in the face" Shane said pulling her closer to him Blake distinctively wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and her legs around his waist they stood there for a few minutes each of them not wanting to make the first move finally Shane roughly pressed his lips against Blake, shocked Blake took a few seconds to respond, Blake let out a small giggle as Shane's hands made there way to her bottom. Shane pinned Blake against a nearby tree and Blake gently pulled on Shane's hair making him let out a small growl that made Blakes heart race. Shane tried to move to the tent without breaking off their kiss but before he made it Carl came running towards the pair screaming something about Ed and Blake. Blake quickly detached herself from Shane and began straightening at her clothes while Shane tried to hide his evident arousal. "Aunty Blake" Carl breathed as he tried to catch his breath "Sophia told me about what happened at the quarry. Are you hurt?" Carl said reaching up to touch the bruise already forming on Blakes face. "It doesn't hurt" Blake said placing her hand over Carl's "please don't do anything to hurt yourself again" Carl said with tears pooling at his eyes "Oh Baby boy, I promise" Blake said wrapping her arms around his small frame "I promise too" Shane said.

Blake decided it would be better if she kept her distance from Ed, Carol and Sophia so she joined Dale and sat on the roof of his beloved RV and watched over the campsite with him "So Blake" Dale said "Tell me something I don't know about you" "well, I like to sing but I stopped awhile back" Blake replied "wow, why did you stop" Dale asked genuinely interested "it's a long story" Blake muttered not quite ready to unsurface that part of her past just yet. As much as she liked Dale she wasn't ready yet. "I understand" Dale said as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "my wife used to sing too" Dale smiled "She had a wonderful voice. Would you ever sing again?" he asked "I don't think there's much time for singing in his world" Blake replied "aw sweetheart, even in this world we've got to take time to enjoy the little things" Blake smiled, closed her eyes and begun singing.

"Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My my my - my my my  
My my my my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My my my - my my my  
My my my my  
Right in the moment this order's tall

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind

In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here  
Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My my my - my my my  
My my my my  
Sullen load is full so slow on the split

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind

Now all your love is wasted  
then who the hell was I?  
Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you? who will fight?  
And who will fall, far behind?  
Who will love you? who will fight?  
And who will fall, far behind?"

"that was fantastic" Dale said clapping softly, Blake opened her eyes looked below the RV to see Andrea, Amy, Shane, Lori, Carl, Jacqui, Sophia and a few more other people Blake can remember the names of crowding. "that was beautiful" Andrea and Amy said together "i agree" Jacqui said tears silently falling down her face "why are you crying then?" Carl asked confused "because it was so beautiful I haven't heard singing like that in a very long time" Jacqui laughed "what was the song called Blake" Sophia asked "it's called skinny love" Blake replied "its originally sung by some guy called bon iver but I personally prefer the Ed Sheeran cover" the crowd was slowly filing away all that remained was Sophia and Carl. Dale invited the children to join him and Blake above the RV.

"what does skinny love mean?" Sophia asked as took a seat beside Blake "I'm not quite sure, one definition I know off is when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it" " that's weird" Carl said making the Dale and Blake laugh. "maybe that's what Daryl and her were" Blake thought to herself " probably not, I don't think Daryl feels the same way. I mean why would he?" Blake continued to think to herself. Were just friends. Just friends she sighed.

AN:

hugest apologizes for not updating, I'm useless I know.  
I'll try to update again tomorrow.

and biggest thank you to Ms Marvel Dixon & darkhuntress621 for reviewing :) it really makes my day. your both great :D

TY x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

the group all ate around the campfire that night, well with the exception of Ed who had decided to eat beside his tent not that any body minded, except Carol. Blake was laughing with Dale, Andrea and Amy. Amy left to go toilet, Blake and Andrea continued talking and laughing away, Blake kept noticing Shane s eyes were on her pretty much the entire night. Blake smiled at Shane then continued laughing with Andrea, when suddenly Amy's scream filled the campsite Blake, Andrea and Shane ran over to Amy to see a walker biting Amy's shoulder, Andrea quickly takes the walker out but its to late, Andrea sits with her sister during her last minutes. A mini herd of walkers start attacking the camp, one biting Ed, Jim and many other members of the group. Blake and Shane begin taking the walkers out alone while Lori, Carol, Jacqui and the kids take cover in the RV. Daryl, Rick, T dog and Glenn make it back in time to help take out the remaining walkers with Shane and Blake.

Shane instinctively runs and wraps his arms around a shocked Lori protectively Blake watched as it all unfolded Shane gently kissed Lori's cheek before walking away. Blake ran towards Shane and pulled him into the near by bushes "oh there you are babe" Shane said reaching out to wrap his arms around her "um no" Blake said stepping away from Shane "what was that back there" Blake continued motioning him to elaborate "it was nothing" Shane whispered " didn't look like nothing from where I was standing" "you don't understand" Shane replied defensively "I understand perfectly, oh god I've been so stupid. You love her don't you. That explains everything" Blake whispered as tears pooled at her eyes "explains what?" Shane replied "the fact that you looked disappointed when Rick got back" "I was shocked. That's all. He's my best-friend Shane almost yelled " best friend! Really, because from what I just saw you have the hots for your best friend wife" Blake yelled back, Shane quickly covered her mouth with his hand "shut up. Before the whole camp hears you" Blake wrestled her way out of Shane's grip "get the fuck off me Shane" Blake yelled as she walked away from Shane "your not going to say anything are you?" Shane said as he ran in front of her "No, but only because I cant break my brothers heart like you broke mine" "look im sorry" Shane whispered reaching up to Blakes face "just stay away from me Shane" Blake whispered as silent tears fell down her face.

Blake walked back into camp to see the damage, Andrea was crying and holding Amy beside the RV. Carol was crying with Sophia besides Ed's body and Rick was consoling Lori and Carl. Blake stood in the center of camp just watching everyone "you alright" T dog asked coming to Blake side "I'm fine, Just shocked" "i guess no ones immune to walkers. Well maybe except those Dixon's T dog joked, Blake laughing quietly "no luck finding Merle I take it" Blake replied "nah" T dog said sighing "could i get some help getting rid of these disgusting things" Glenn asked . Blake and T dog quickly got to work helping Glenn, Daryl, Shane and Rick pile up all the walker bodies to get ready to burn. When they were done, Jim waved them over. "I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes" "what do you mean" Rick asked. Shane quickly filled the men in about how Jim spent the majority of the day digging holes and that Shane had to tie him to a tree to stop him from scaring the children. Blake looked back towards the camp as tears silently fell down her face again. The men walked back to the camp leaving Blake standing there "ye alright?" Blake jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice "It's just me" Daryl said reassuringly "I'm fine" Blake replied smiling at Daryl "ye know its alright to cry. No one will think differently of ye" "I know. Thanks Daryl" Blake said "its nothing" Daryl said shrugging of her thank you "I'm sorry about your brother" Blake said looking up at Daryl "He's fine. Toughest son of a bitch I've ever met my brother" Blake laughed "you really look up to your brother don't you" " doesn't everyone?" Daryl replied "i bet ye look up to ye Brother" he continued motioning to Rick who was comforting Carol. "He's a good man" Blake replied proudly "He always looked after me growing up. Protecting me" "Like Merle" Daryl replied Blake turned to look at Daryl confused "My Ma and Dad wasn't around much, Merle pretty much raised me. Well when he wants in juvie that is" Daryl laughed "you realize that you just voluntarily offered me information about yourself" Blake said smiling at Daryl " don't get used to it" Daryl replied with traces of a smile resting on his lips.

The next morning Blake woke up to see that Andrea was still clutching Amy's body.  
Lori had already tried to get Andrea to allow the group to take the body, but Andrea wouldn't allow it. Rick had also tried to give Andrea the hard word but ended up getting her gun pointed at his face. Blake was going to attempt to talk to Andrea but decided that Andrea needed time to mourn the death of her sister alone, instead she chose to wake Daryl up. Blake arrived at Daryl's tent and gently shook it "wake up sleeping beauty" Blake sung gently outside the tent door " Jesus Blake" Daryl replied sleepily from his tent Blake laughed and continued to sing from her spot outside Daryl tent "I'm awake" Daryl said as he opened up the entrance to his tent, Blake laughed again.  
Daryl stepped out of his tent and Blake looked up and immediately stopped laughing, standing before her was a topless Daryl. Blake couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful man before her "what are ye looking at" Daryl said as he chucked his poncho on "I'm sorry" Blake stuttered "um, i'll see you later" she said rushing off.

Blake mentally slapped herself for gawking at Daryl like that. I mean yeah he is a very good looking man, but she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Daryl by making it awkward. Most of the group was busy clearing the camp or cooking. Blake joined Rick by the pile of walkers him and Glenn were preparing to burn "whats up little sister" Rick asked when Blake reached his side "nothing" Blake muttered "c'mon, I know that look. Tell me whats wrong" Rick asked again, more demanding this time "It's complicated" Blake replied "Shane complicated?" Rick asked, Blake only nodded "Just do what makes you happy" "what if you don't approve of what will make me happy?" Blake asked making her remember the time she was 14 and Rick was 18 and Blake told him she was going on her first date with some boy she cant remember the name of anymore. "your a big girl now b" Rick smiled "beside's I'll get over it. I did when you told me you were dating" Rick continued laughing quietly as he remembered the day as well. "I did see you two last night I cant remember the last time someone made you smile like that" Blake looked up at Rick stunned, she never realized he noticed her and Daryl. "see you soon b" Rick said kissing Blake on her forehead like he did when they were younger before walking towards Glenn to get the fire started.

Wait, so did I just get Rick's blessing to be with Daryl? Blake thought to herself as she looked over at Daryl's camp to see Daryl looking back at her. Blake waved and Daryl quickly looked away. Blake laughed to herself while walking over to comfort Andrea and hopefully get her to bury Amy's body.

**AN:**

**as a special gift to you, I decided to put the next chapter up tonight.  
It'll probably be a different time for all the international readers. but it should be up at like 9 pm NZ time.  
so have a good day and feel free to leave me suggestions in my ask box on tumblr :)  
, leave me suggestions, comments, anything.**

**k byeeeeeeeeeeee x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Andrea" Blake called out, but received nothing but Andrea's quiet sobs.  
"I'm really sorry about Amy" Blake continued "It's time to put her to rest" Dale joined "I'm not ready" Andrea finally announced after a long few minutes of silence. Blake and Dale leave Andrea and join whats left of there group in the center of camp "We cant just leave Amy there like that" Shane announced "We need to deal with it same as the others" Rick finished "No" Blake cut it "thats her little sister, you can't just pull her off. Just give her time She's not ready yet" "So what we just leave her there to turn" Shane replied angrily "Andrea's a grown woman, She knows whats going to happen when Amy wakes up. She knows what to do" Blake replied not even looking at Shane. Daryl joined the group "No. You said it yourself Blake, That's her little sister what makes you think she'll be able to put her down" "She'll do it" Blake replied.

Blake and Dale went back beside Andrea to pay their respects. "Did I tell you about how I lost my wife" Dale asked, both girls shook their head "It was cancer" then dale continued to tell the girls how he couldn't let her go, He dragged her to all the doctors and they ran all the tests and after everything she was ready to go. Tears pooled at her eyes while hearing Dales story "I'm so sorry" Blake whispered. "Look, I have no idea what your going through right now Andrea and I'm so sorry this happened to Amy all I know is she's going to wake up soon and I need to know you can handle that" Andrea nodded then handed a small piece of paper to Dale "It's Amy's birthday Andrea finally said "Amy's birthday was always a week long affair, but I always seemed to miss it" "Things are hard enough without you putting guilt in to the mix" Dale replied. Blake got up and went into the RV looking for something "here" Blake said when she returned. Andrea turned to see the mermaid necklace she was going to give Amy today "thank you" Andrea replied as she turned to put the necklace on Amy. Suddenly a small growl filled the silence between the 3 "Amy" Andrea said reaching down to get Amy's face to get a better listen. Amy began re animating "I'm so sorry I was never there I'm so sorry" Andrea kept repeating. The group heard all the commotion and were making there way over to take care of Amy when Andrea suddenly pulled out her gun and shot Amy in the head "I love you" Andrea said sobbing.

Blake walked away leaving Dale and Andrea beside Amy.  
Blake joined the group around the center of camp again this time Jacqui had a announcement "Jim's been bit". Daryl grabbed the nearest weapon, A shovel and held it up like a weapon demanding to see it. T dog grabs Jim from behind and reveals a bite on Jim's test "we ought to put a pickaxe though his skull" Daryl announced "I never though I'd see the day when I'd agree with Daryl" Dale said once he reached the group. Daryl grabbed his pickaxe and walks towards Jim, Rick raises his pistol and points in at Daryl's face "we don't kill the living" Rick said slowly as Daryl walked towards him. Blake quickly ran in between the two men "then put your gun down Rick and give me the pickaxe Daryl" she yelled "we've got enough problems with out you two hurting each other" Rick lowered his gun and Daryl handed Blake the axe. "suggestions" Lori asked when Blake had taken control of the situation. "the CDC must be working on a cure. We could all go there" Rick suggested "if there's a cure it'll be a fort benning" Shane said. "we'll once ya'll decided what to do, let me know until then I'll be over at my camp" Daryl announced.

Blake and T dog began rounding up the bodies of their dead friends to burn "we can't burn them" Glenn said "their our friends, we bury the ones we love" Blake and T dog agreed and got to work bringing their friend up to the holes Jim had dug yesterday. The group gathered at the graves and paid their respects to their fallen friends. Shane and Rick leave to do a quick sweep for any more walkers in the nearby woods. "where are you going?" Lori asked when Blake walked away from the group "I just really want to clean my friends blood off myself. I'll be back soon" Blake replied walking towards the quarry. Blake grabbed herself some clean clothes from the tent she shared with Shane and once she reached the quarry she stripped down and waded into the water and continued to clean herself. "ye shouldn't be out here alone" Daryl's voice broke the silence " Jesus Daryl, we've got to talk about this sneaking up on me you've been doing" Blake joked from the water. "well we cant talk if yer all the way down there" Daryl replied "um close your eyes then" Blake yelled back from the water "Why?" Daryl asked, Daryl quickly scanned the area and saw Blakes clothes strewn around the entrance to the water "Oh Shit. Sorry" Daryl continued looking any where but Blake "just close your eyes I'll be quick" Blake said laughing at the awkward Daryl. Blake quickly dressed in her shorts, singlet and boots. "you can open them now" Blake laughed while she stood in front of Daryl towel drying her hair "I'm sorry" Daryl repeated again slowly opening his eyes "It's fine" Blake said. "so whats up" she continued "nothing, I saw you leave camp alone and" Daryl said not finishing his sentence "you got worried and decided to come looking for me?" Blake completed his sentence. Daryl simply nodded "well here I am all safe and sound" Blake said reassuringly "good. So um I'll see you later?" Daryl asked "Of course" Blake replied "good" Daryl replied trying to hide the happiness in his voice but failing. Blake smiled at the awkward, shy man before her. "you know we could just walk back to camp together" Daryl nodded and the pair walked towards camp in comfortable silence.

Daryl's hand lightly grazed Blakes. Blake's stomach filled with butterfly's at the small touch and her breath caught in her throat, Daryl's hand repeated the action several times on their way to camp and each time Blake's breath caught in her throat. Daryl pretended not to notice but smiled to himself as the usually confident girl he knew became awkward and shy whenever they touched "B, Daryl. There you two are" Rick said once the two were within ear shot. "we've decided to go to the CBD" rick continued "We wont be joining you" a Man Blake couldn't remember the name of announced "me and my family wont be joining you in Atlanta. We Have family in Birmingham" "are you sure?" Rick asked, the man nodded "take this with you" Rick said handing the man and weapon the man thanked Rick and the rest of the group hugged the family and waved as they head off in their small car.

Rick announced that the group will be leaving in a hour and to get what belonging that had together quick. Blake who already had everything she owned in a bag grabbed her bag and slung t over her shoulders and walked over to help Daryl at his camp "need any help" Blake asked as she reached Daryl's camp only to find it empty, Only Merle's tent remained. "Daryl ?" Blake called from her spot beside the tent "He went hunting and it looks like he left without you" Shane mocked as he emerged from the near by trees "Oh" Blake said looking abit disappointed "I cant believe you'd choose the redneck over me" Shane said "I haven't chosen anybody besides I'm pretty sure your the one that made me second option" Blake replied "You haven't let me explain" Shane said stepping closer to Blake "because nothing you can say wills change what I saw" Blake whispered slightly scared at Shane's movements "I can be quite persuasive Shane whispered back moving even closer to Blake "go away Shane" Blake whimpered "I'm not sure you want me to stay away" Shane said raising his eyebrow at Blake "YE BETTER GET AWAY FROM HER" Daryl's voiced boomed from the trees Shane and Blake began looking around wildly and suddenly Daryl emerged from the trees crossbows raised and stepped between Shane and Blake.

"Stay away from Her I wont hesitate to shoot you between the eyes" Daryl growled again, Shane held his hands up in defeat and turned away from the two "ye alright" Daryl asked over his shoulder still watching Shane walk away "I'm fine Thank You" Blake whispered shaking slightly. Daryl turned to look at the girl as she stood there shaking, "here" Daryl said handing Blake his poncho "Thanks" Blake said again. Sadly the poncho wasn't going to warm her up, this cold came from within. That wasn't the Shane she grew up with, She didn't even know who he was anymore. All she knew was she was so thankful Daryl arrived when he had. Who knows what Shane would have done. "Thanks again" Blake said standing on her tiptoes and kissing Daryl on his cheek before walking towards Rick. "ye welcome" Daryl whispered as he watched the girl walk away. He had only known the girl for about a week, but She made him happy and from that day forward he would do whatever It took to keep her safe.

AN:

so i updated twice today, i don't know how that works with the international readers but it is currently 11:24pm in NZ.  
again I just want to say Thanks so much to **Ms Marvel Dixon**, your reviews always make me smile !  
just going to promote my tumblr again ;)

K byeeeee :) x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blake was still shaking after her encounter with Shane. Blake was unaware of the silent promise Daryl was making or his watching eyes. "Aunty Blake" Carl called out "can you play with me and Sophia?" Blake quickly fixed herself up and plastered a smile on her face "only if you've packed your things mister" Blake replied "of course, we put them in the cars" "then lets play little man, what are we playing?" its soccer Me & Shane VS You and Sophia. Blake's face dropped as she saw Shane walk towards Carl's makeshift soccer field. "Oh Carl I don't know If I can play. I have to talk to your day maybe Glenn could take my place" Blake replied "I'l go ask him". Blake left as Shane arrived and ran towards Glenn " are you busy" "nah, whats up?" "could you take my spot in the kids soccer match please" Glenn laughed loudly "the way you ran up to me I thought It was bad news. Of course I'll play for you. Where are you going?" "I'm going to talk to Daryl" "whats going on with you's to? I've never seen him so friendly before" Glenn said raising his eyes suggestively at Blake.

Blake blushed "I haven't known you for very long" Glenn continued "but you actually look pretty happy when your with him. Go for it Blake" Glenn finished before running towards the waiting kids.

Blake smiled and began walking towards whats left of Daryl's camp before Rick pulled her aside "earlier, what was that with Shane?" Rick asked "Um, I don't know" Blake replied "You look scared, Did he hurt you?" "No Daryl saved me" "Saved you?" Rick replied surprised "Don't act so surprised, He's not as bad as all you thought. He's sweet and Kind and just great" "I'm not surprised at him, I'm surprised that you let him save you" Blake cocked her head to the side confused "You were never the type of girl that would needed help, not that I'm complaining. It's just great to see you happy again even if it is with Daryl" "maybe you should get to know Daryl" Blake suggested "I think I might" Rick replied smiling "Now go, I think He's bee waiting for you ever since you kissed him" rick winked "Blake turned to see Daryl sitting on the back of his pick up truck looking towards the brother and sister. "you saw that to?" Blake asked "I see everything little sister" Rick laughed "Now don't keep the man waiting" Rick kissed Blakes forehead and pushed her in the general direction of Daryl's pick up truck.

"Uh Hey" Blake said when she got to the pick up truck "Hey" Daryl replied just as awkwardly. The two sat/stood there, neither saying a word. This wasn't the comfortable silence the pair were used to. This was filled with awkward tension. "I'm really sorry I did that" Blake finally spat out "Did what?" Daryl asked confused "Kissed you, It was uncalled for and it must of weirded you out" "It didn't weird me out" Daryl laughed "only problem I had was the fact that you left" Daryl continued sadly, a slow blush crept onto Blakes face, Blake sat beside Daryl and was about to kiss him both of them leaning in when suddenly Ricks voice announced that they'll be leaving Blake sighed and got off the pickup truck "I'll see you later" Blake said "okay" Daryl replied before jumping from his seat on the pickup truck, Blake began walking away while Daryl watched suddenly Blake turned around and ran towards Daryl and quickly kissed her lips against his then before Daryl could even reciprocate Blake pulled away and ran towards Rick, Carl and Lori. "saw that to" Rick whispered to Blake when she was within ear shot Blake just laughed, again unaware that Daryl was standing stock still in the same place Blake has kissed him.

Blake was riding with T dog, Glenn, Andrea, Dale and Carl in the RV. Carl decided that he wanted to ride with Blake today and that he was going to make Glenn, T dog and Blake play cards with him the whole trip. "SNAP" Glenn yelled as he slammed his hand down and raking in his winning cards " that's the third time in a row" Carl complained " that's because I'm a ninja" Glenn winked "Wow! Really can you teach me?" Carl replied enthusiastically "Not yet, there's a height restriction" Glenn said causing T dog and Blake to laugh " Don't worry Little man, your not far off" T dog joined in "lets keep playing" Blake suggested. They played 5 more rounds of Snap, Glenn winning 4 out of the 5 games. "I'm getting tired" Carl said rubbing his eyes "You can take a nap in the back" Dale said from his drivers seat "thanks Dale" Carl replied packing up his cards and moving towards his bed "Aunty Blake can you sing for me like you did when I was little" "oh of course I can" Blake smiled, both Glenn, T dog and Andrea moved closer "what are you doing?" Blake asked "we like listening to you sing" Glenn admitted making Blake laugh "oh okay. What song did you want me to sing Carl?" Blake asked turning around to find Carl already fast asleep.

Ricks voice came over the radio "we need to stop now. We have a problem" they all stopped their cars and hopped out to see what the problem was "Jim cant go on like this, every bump in the road hurts him we need to figure out a plan" Jacqui said. The group stood in silence as they all tried to think of ideas. Jim's voice broke the silence "Just Leave me. I want to be with my family" everyone's eyes darted to Jim. Jim stood up "I want to be with my family now. It's my time" "Are you sure about this?" Rick asked "I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Jim replied. Blake stood there as the group tried to talk Jim out of it suddenly Daryl spoke "We should honor the mans wishes" everyone fell silent and listened to Daryl "He knows hes a ticking time bomb. He's looking out for the groups best wishes doing this" "Thank you" Jim murmured, Daryl nodded in response The group all said their farewells and left Jim at the foot of the tree. Jacqui was the last to leave Jim "are you sure about this?" Jacqui whispered? "yes" Jim nodded. Jacqui held back her tears and gently kissed Jim's cheek "Goodbye Jim" Jacqui whispered and returned to her car.

Another voice boomed over the radio "were 10 minutes away from the city We'll organize out when we get out of the car" Shane's said. The RV remained silent and looked around for any walkers, "so far so good" Glenn said taking in the scene. They were on the outskirts of town and so far they'd only seen a maximum of 5 walkers just straggling along.

The convoy came to a stop and one by one every made there way over to Ricks car to strategize there way into the CDC "okay were going to using the 'buddy system' out there so pair up" Rick was with Lori and Carl, Shane with Sophia, Glenn and T dog, Andrea and Dale, Jacqui and Carol. That left Blake and Daryl "Maybe you should join Sophia and Shane" Lori suggested "and leave Daryl alone? I'll happily pair up with Daryl" Blake replied smiling up at Daryl. Rick smiled at Blake then continued the plan. They needed volunteers to find the clearest path to the CDC Glenn and T dog offered. "Do you want to volunteer" Blake whispered to Daryl "only if ye promise to listen to me while were out there" Daryl whispered back. Blake held her pinky out to Daryl "what?" Daryl asked confused "pinky swear" Blake replied smiling "ye such a girl" Daryl mocked locking his pinky with Blakes. "we volunteer too" Blake said cheerfully sounding far to cheerful for someone volunteering to walk into a herd of walkers. "I don't know?" Rick replied "I'll be watching her back" Daryl said "Okay, but be careful out there" Rick replied "and Thank You Daryl".

Glenn, T dog Blake and Daryl climbed the nearby fence with only Daryl's crossbow and Blakes knives to protect them if any thing was to happen. Glenn and Blake climbed a near up the fire escape of a building to scope out a path. Daryl was weary to let Blake go without him but she was so persistent on the matter and Glenn had offered to look after her temporarily. Glenn got to the top then held out his hand to Blake and pulled her up along side him "It looks like the walkers were attracted to something on the other side of the city. I don't see very many" Glenn said "Still there's a pretty fair amount of them left surrounding the CDC" Blake replied "There" Glenn pointed out the road on the right hand side of the CDC " that's got the least amount of walkers, we could easily fight our way through that" "sounds like a plan lets report back to the group" Blake smiled making her way towards the fire escape "It's none of my business so don't answer if its to personal but when we first met You and Shane were like a thing what happened?" Glenn said following behind Blake "I guess when we saw each other again we kind of continued where we left off before I left for the army. But these past few days I've realized Shane isn't the same guy from before and in all honesty I don't think I can blame him" "understood" Glenn replied "i guess living in a world like this can either make or break a man" Blake replied "at least it looks like you've got a friend in Daryl. He barely talked to the group before you came along" Glenn replied "He's pretty great" Blake gushed "lets change the subject before he hears how much you like him" Glenn teased.

Daryl caught Blake as She reached the last platform of the fire escape "Thanks" Blake said when she landed in Daryl's arms, Daryl just stood there with Blake in his arms "You can put me down now" Blake laughed. Daryl put Blake on the ground and stepped back. Glenn began telling T dog and Daryl about the path they'd found to the CDC They began walking back to the group when suddenly a Mexican boy came running down the alley way and grabbed Blake around the waist and ran towards a waiting car Daryl, Glenn and T dog chased the boy while Blake tried to fight her way out of his grip, The boy put Blake in the car and tried to get in the car but was pulled back and thrown on the ground by Daryl. The car sped away and left the boy behind. Daryl grabbed the boy by his t shirt and held him against the wall "Where'd they take her" He growled.

**AN:**

**HEY!**  
**sorry I meant to update yesterday but I had my friends leaving party at my house last night and things got cray cray.**  
**and now im nursing a hell of a hangover. anyway enjoy the story, my friend suggested we mix it up so i apologize for toying with the timeline. it'll be worth it though *pinky swear***

and thank you to all the people who have recently followed or Favorited the story.  
and the biggest thank you to everyone who reviewed. YOUR AWESOME!

**kbye.**


End file.
